The user experience is a consideration frequently addressed in new software products to ensure that a positive interactive experience is provided to the user when interacting with the product. A positive user experience can improve user productivity and generally have an overall productive impact on user work experience, as well.
Similarly, providing a positive audience experience in a presenter/audience venue can be equally important to retention of the information being presented and overall use productivity. In a specific example, as the audience of a presentation, oftentimes the duration of the presentation is unknown. Moreover, the audience can lose context in the presenter material and subject matter. Thus, the audience can lose of focus.